Project Summary The Lasers in Medicine and Biology Gordon Research Conference (LMB-GRC) has nearly a 50-year history of inspiring and educating generations of interdisciplinary scientists and engineers. This conference is respected as one of the premiere meetings for fostering creative research in optics, optical imaging, lasers, and laser therapy, and their use in medicine and biology. The primary objective of this conference is to bring together researchers from academia, hospitals, national laboratories, and industry to understand and advance the use of light and lasers in the medical and biological sciences. The conference goals are to encourage scientific exchange between researchers from these diverse areas, and to critically and collectively address the current state of the field, and where it is headed in the future. The sub-theme for our 2016 conference is ?From Basic Science Discovery to Translational Applications,? and our technical approach is to offer a scientific program and conference venue that recognizes and highlights the important role for basic fundamental science as well as ways to establish paths to translate these scientific discoveries into practical applications with significant impact. Critical to this particular meeting is the interdisciplinary participation of MDs as well as industry-based scientists and engineers, providing an important perspective on current challenges to be addressed. Survey analysis from the 2014 LMB-GRC showed a performance rating of 86%, which was classified as ?High- Performing,? and rated among the highest of all GRCs. We expect the outcome and impact of this conference will continue to uphold the tradition of being one of the best venues for the biophotonics community. The requested funding to support the participation of women, post-doctoral, and graduate student scientists and engineers will undoubtedly ensure a successful and productive meeting and provide opportunities that will form the foundation of new careers for these under-represented groups.